Just Looking Out For You
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: Kendall was just looking out for his baby sister. He didnt mean for the night to end up like this. Two shot for my wonderful friend, BTRlover98!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Its currently 1:30 in the morning. This is the kind of thing that's gunna sound good when Im half conscious but tomorow Im gunna half to make so many changes I manage well just rewrite the thing.**

**Oh and it's also a birthday present for BTRlover98. I probably should mention that.**

**I dont own BTR.**

Resting his head in the palm of his hand, Kendall Knight leaned up against the table infront of the pool at the Palm Woods. He observed his little sister and her every move, every smile, every little remark she made and every giggle that escaped her mouth.

And it made Kendall _sick_.

Its been going on for about a month now; the constant flirting with eachother. Everytime they saw eachother, they would smile, or blush. It was consant bantering. But playful bantering. And it at times got alittle too close.

And Kendall _did not _ like the idea of a boy getting that close to _his_ baby sister.

The blonde boy sat up straight as she gave Kyle another little playful shove, the two of them bantering around alittle more. Katie and Kyle sat with their feet in the pool, playfully joking around with eachother and occasionally splashing eachother. The two grew alittle touchy every now and then, but quickly took hands off eachother before Kendall could go on a phsycotic rampage. But, as soon as soon as Kyle put his arm around Katie embracing her in a hug, and didnt let go, is when he drew the line.

Kendall vicously stood up, slammed his hands down on the table infront of him, and bit his lower lip. He then braced himself, and made his way over towards the two.

Katie giggled once more like a little school girl, and her and Kyle shared a smile. Right then, dark shadow casted over them and they shot their heads up to meet Kendall.

Without saying a word, Kendall nonchalantly removed Kyle's arm from Katie and then stood up straight, licking his lips.

"Uh..Kendall?" Katie began.

"Yes?"

"Can I...see you..over there...for a moment?"

The eleven year old wound up pulling him by the ear towards the far corner. Once there, she spat, "What are you _doing_?"

"Protecting you!" Her brother exclaimed. "From that..boy.." Kendall shuttered.

Katie put her hands on her hips. "You dont even know his name, do you?"

He scoffed. "Pshh...I know his _name_...kind of."

Katie threw her arms down, growing frustrated at her brother's paranoia. "His name is Kyle. And he's taking me out..tonight."

It was no secret that Kendall loved his baby sister more than anything in the world and would do absolutely anything to make her happy. But no matter how happy a boy made her, Katie would still always be Kendall's little baby sister, and he would always grow paranoid when Katie got close to him.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

The brunette scoffed. "You can't control my life, Kendall. You always get like this! Just stop being so darn protective!"

Kendall put a hand on her shoulder. "Im just looking out for you." He tried to sympathize.

"No, you're just trying to get in the way of my life." She took his hand off her shoulder.

Katie spun on her heels, and headed off, then turned back. "Kyle's taking me out tonight, we're going to the Chambruley Resturant. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

As soon as she was off, Kendall whipped out his cell and dialed Logan.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, hey, Kendall."

"Get the other guys on the phone. We've got a plan to discuss."

**So Im having THE. WORST. WRITTERS BLOCK. EVER. Right now. This is gunna be a two shot..hope you like it so far, Gen :) Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who finally decided to update. xD**

"You guys ready?"

"Yep!"

Kendall adjusted his black beanie on his head, and ducked behind a plant, walkie talkie in his hand. "James," Kendall instructed through the walkie talkie, "Whenever you're ready."

"Roger that." James replied, sticking his walkie talkie in his back pocket, then glancing at his reflection in the window of the resturaunt to make sure everything was in place.

Dressed as a fake, French waiter, James wore a mustache and glasses. He fixated the mustache on his face, then wrapped an apron around his waste. James grabbed two menus, and made his way towards the table.

"Logan and Carlos, are you guys ready?" Kendall spoke into the walkie talkie.

Standing outside the kitchen, Carlos replied, "Ready!" He nearly exclaimed, and Logan had to nudge him in the chest to quiet him down.

"Alright." Kendall declared, "Let's ruin a date!"

...

Nervously, Katie Knight sat on her hands in the booth and swung her legs back and forth. Every now and then she gave Kyle the occasional smile, then sipped her water.

_Just calm down_. Katie told herself. _Everything is fiiinnee. Now just make conversation._

"Soo.." She began.

Kyle bought his attention to her. "So.."

"Uhm.." Katie bit her lip, trying to think of something, just anything, to talk about.

As soon as Kyle opened his mouth, ready to speak, a waiter approached them. At first, Katie just thought he looked familiar. But as soon as he began to speak in that voice that the eleven year old just knew was his, she flipped.

James placed two menus down infront of them, and put on his best French accent ((which sounded horrible)) and Katie couldnt resist but facepalm.

He cleared his throat. "May I get you two anything while you decide on your orders?"

"James?" Katie growled. "What are you _doing_ here?"

As soon as Kyle's eyebrows shot up, James "accidently" knocked Kyle's water over. He then appologized, and helped Kyle clean up the mess. As soon as James was sure the subject was changed, he went on, "May I take your orders now?"

Katie plastered a sarcastic smirk on her face. "Sure, 'waiter', I'll take an order of chicken fingers and french fries."

"Same here." Kyle said, shyly.

James was off in the blink of an eye, leaving Katie and Kyle in a very awkward situation.

Logan and Carlos stood outside the kitchen, tapping their feet with little patience. As soon as James arrived, the two boys sighed in relief. "What took you so long?" Logan demanded.

Out of breath, James panted, "She knows its me..she's on to me.."

Logan and Carlos both exchanged confused glances with eachother, then just shook their heads and turned their attention back to James. "So what do you need us to do?"

James handed them a piece of paper. "I need you two to somehow get in there and sneak these orders and give them to me so I can deliver it to Katie and Kyle." James spat, then finished with a smile.

Logan shot him a look that could've just killed him right there. James quickly shoved two chef outfits in their hands then ran off. The two boys glanced at eachother in fear, not knowing how they'd pull this off.

Behind the plant, Kendall spied on his sister and her date. He recognized the awkward tension for a while, but soon it turned into small talk and giggles, just like by the pool.

The blonde boy scoffed in disgust, and ripped open his bag. He grabbed a can of dog food, and yanked off the top, tossing it over the plant, and having it land perfectly near Kyle. The Kendall reached into his duffle bag again, pulling out his next element. Lighting the TV wonder dog.

**Nevermind its gunna be a three shot. Review? Lol.**


End file.
